theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 26, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:35 Dragonian King Hello not-rich person I am Seto Kaiba Here to wish you a happy Memorial Day, the day where we remember the dollar I lost a few years ago 5:38 Flower1470 ... LOL Hello Seto we still have a date to go on I hope you didn't forget 5:43 Dragonian King um err Do we have to 5:45 Flower1470 YES I won it! 5:45 Dragonian King Look I'll pay you any amount of money right now if we don't have to go on a date 5:46 Flower1470 I DONT WANT YOUR MONEY Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:46 Loving77 hey hey hey 5:46 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:46 Loving77 ew it's Kaiba 5:46 Flower1470 DONT 'EW' HIM 5:48 Dragonian King Hello other not-rich person I am Seto Kaiba Tell your sister to stop bothering me 5:49 Loving77 no thanks 5:49 Flower1470 I'LL STOP ONCE WE GO ON OUR DATE 5:49 Dragonian King You know I can just get a restraining order right 5:50 Flower1470 STOP IT YOU WILL DATE ME AND YOU WILL LIKE IT 5:56 Dragonian King No I'm going to find the CJ's phone number in the meantime, i'll be hiding in my office SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY *flies away on Blue Eyes White Dragon* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:58 Dragonian King hi guys 5:58 Flower1470 hey 5:59 Loving77 boo 6:00 Dragonian King AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TELL ME 6:25 Flower1470 lol Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:57 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:58 Loving77 hi will 6:58 Williamm258 hi 7:02 Dragonian King hi will 7:03 Williamm258 hi 7:23 Dragonian King afk Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:33 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:33 Chrisgaff Hey guys, sorry, forgot about the chat. :P 7:33 Loving77 hi chris 7:33 Flower1470 pfft 7:42 Dragonian King back hi chris 7:42 Flower1470 wb 7:54 Chrisgaff Wb And hi 8:07 Williamm258 hey silly 8:07 Dragonian King hi will 8:08 Williamm258 I have a video of my avatar. It is on the video page if you want to watch it. 8:09 Dragonian King will can type :O 8:09 Flower1470 that wasnt him lol 8:09 Dragonian King oh 8:09 Loving77 mom typed it for him 8:10 Dragonian King lol err, theres no video 8:11 Flower1470 its there look at the recebt changes soory typing with one hand eating with the other lol OW SOMETHING CUT THE ROOF OF MY MOUTH i swallowed it oh well what could have possibly been so sharp in my pie? it hurts D: @Silly oh and it this btw File:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Lord Zedd takes over 8:17 Dragonian King do i have to watch it 8:17 Flower1470 now that that pie fiasco is over I do can things yes 8:18 Williamm258 you yes 8:18 Dragonian King that looks really corny 8:41 Flower1470 . 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:56 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:59 Flower1470 double ooo 9:00 Chrisgaff okbye.... 9:05 Dragonian King oooooo 9:09 Chrisgaff I've g2g. Ttyl guys 9:09 Dragonian King bye chris 9:10 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:12 Flower1470 ooo 10:02 Dragonian King i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014